


As a Hello

by undeadcannibal



Series: I Love You [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeadcannibal/pseuds/undeadcannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like everything he did, there was always a little flare in his actions. Sweeping you into his arms - dipping the both of you down just the right amount - he pressed his lips to yours in a passionate kiss and mumbled those three words that you never tired of hearing.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>"I love you."</b>
  </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	As a Hello

No one was ever in the shop for long. 

Everyone was always on the move, hustling to get to here and there. Off to kill this demon and that. 

There was never enough time to settle down and take things easy. 

However, there was always enough time to say hello to each other. 

Every time he swooped in from God knows where he would always take the time to tell you hello. Whether you were sitting behind his desk or cleaning some dusty corner of the office, it didn’t matter.

“Hey, babe.”

Like everything he did, there was always a little flare in his actions. Sweeping you into his arms - dipping the both of you down just the right amount - he pressed his lips to yours in a passionate kiss and mumbled those three words that you never tired of hearing. 

_**“I love you.”** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Guess what! I may or may not have started another series between my three other current still-in-progress ones. 
> 
> The good news is that this series will just be really short ficlets or drabbles for a cute little writing challenge I found [here.](http://trash-by-vouge.tumblr.com/post/132858041745/the-way-you-said-i-love-you)
> 
> It's something small and fun between actual fics and shit, so I hope you guys enjoy.


End file.
